Payback
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a professional theif gets set up by his boss, Orochimaru. After spending eight years in jail, Sasuke walks back out onto the streets with one thing in mind.... revenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Payback

Chapter 1

Missions

* * *

Thieves. If you would ask a regular person off the street, how would they describe a thief? Most common answer would be a person who steals another's possessions. But me? I would have to say that a thief is a well-trained operative who has a full mastery of stealing another's possessions without getting caught. How do I know? Well … How to begin …. Oh yeah, I'm a professional thief. I get paid money to steal from others. And I'm not talking a couple hundred bucks, try a couple hundred thousand dollars per hit. Today I was about to steal an artifact from the Hokage Inc. building. The Hokage gem. It was a bright blue gem that is usually put on display in the lobby. The building contained infrared security systems along with four highly-trained night guards. But what I didn't know was that my boss, Orochimaru, set me up to fail. Failing for thieves wasn't an option, because when they fail, someone goes to jail. Unfortunately that someone was going to be me.

"Sasuke?" Kabuto's annoying voice spoke into my eardrum. The electronic ear piece made my ear itch. Or it could have just been his voice annoying me! "Do you remember the plan?" Complete idiot! Of course I know the fucking plan! Orochimaru chose me especially for this job.

"Yes." Annoyed at him, I pulled the ear piece out of my ear and placed it into my pocket. I didn't need him to bug me while I worked. I tugged on the chord attached to my harness. It was tight and quite safe. Walking to the edge of the building I looked down to the ground. The streets were completely empty. Smirking to myself, I took the plunge off the side of the building, and fell gracefully down to the window I had planned earlier that I was going to enter. I pulled out my glass cutter and made a hole large enough for me to go through. And then I was in. The easy part was over. Now on to what I lived for, thievery.

The gem was in the middle of the lobby in a bullet-proof glass case. I stepped onto the lobby floor carefully. None of the guards were in sight, but I had to check. In seconds I found the ear piece I had ripped out earlier and placed it back in my ear.

"SASUKE!" I cringed at the volume of his voice.

"What?" I whispered back angrily. He didn't have to yell.

"Why haven't you answered me?"

"Because I felt like it. Where are the guards right now?" I asked. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man and he was a hacker. When I first saw him, I had no idea why the old snake would choose such a loser to be his right hand man, but his hacking ability proved otherwise. He could hack into almost anything.

"Two of them are on break while the other two are in the hallways leading to the lobby." Patrolling, but the wrong area. Some highly-trained guards. "I'm shutting off the infrared … now." I walked across the room without care. I had no need of it. The only thing I had to get rid of now was the bullet-proof glass. Using the same glass cutter from before I cut another hole. It was large enough for my hand to reach in and pull the gem out. I was almost home free.

"Sasuke?"

"what Kabuto?" I asked impatiently. I held onto the gem by its corners with my fingers.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Orochimaru has no more need of you, and also that you were never truly worth his time or enterprise. Good day." Something in the room beeped and I knew … I just knew the infrared was turned back on. Damn that Orochimaru! He set me up, but why? I have worked for him since I was twelve. Why now at age fifteen would he turn me in, let me down?

Ignoring every instinct in my body, I pulled out the gem and ran. My heat signature made the alarm go off. Shit! I ran to the door as fast as I could but the metal barrier slammed down right in front of me. The four guards I was told about ran to me with their guns out, making threats. With disgust I dropped the gem on the ground and raised my hands in the air. This was it. My three year run was over. I was finally caught. … setup, but still caught.

* * *

I spent eight years in jail paying for the mistake I made of trusting Orochimaru to teach me for those three years. Now I was wiser and less angry, but my vengeance grew. Orochimaru will pay for setting me up, but I couldn't do it alone. I needed some help from professionals, like me. But I had no way of finding anyone to help, and I still did not have a plan of how to take my vengeance.

I walked out of the jail exit and into the busy street. First things first, I had to get back with the times. I frowned as I walked into the closest barber shop I could find. The bell above the door rang as I walked in.

"Hi, how may I help you?" a woman behind the desk asked. She batted her long masqueraded lashes at me.

"Just a hair cut," I muttered to her. Pathetic. I have dealt with those types and many other types of female advances. And all of them make me sick to my stomach. They just showcase their annoying loudness to me instead of their natural beauty or intelligence.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a man in a large white jacket, walked up to me. I studied him for a moment, trying to figure out how we knew each other. Half of his face was covered and his eyes were shaded by a pair of sunglasses. But his voice did sound familiar. …

"Aburame?" I stood and reached out my hand. He shook it without hesitation. Shino Aburame. We went to the same grade school together. We weren't exactly friends, but we accepted each other. He too was involved in crime, but barely. He was more of the scientist who helped behind the scenes on the active crime.

He shook my hand up and down in greeting. It has been eleven years since I last saw him.

"after your hair cut, you and I must have lunch. I have to talk to you in private." He tilted his glasses down so I could see his eyes. He gave me a serious look. He meant business. I didn't expect him to want to see me so badly after so much time and everything else.

"Fine." I had no other choice and I could see what other things have been happening in the criminal world while I have been away.

"I will wait outside." He shielded his eyes with his glasses once more and walked outside.

While my hair was getting cut I would glance over at him every couple minutes. He was still there, but only now he was talking on the phone. There must be something important that he has to tell me.

* * *

I followed him to a café located down the street from the barber shop. It had Roth iron tables set up outside with little bright colored umbrellas, matching the placemats on the tables. We took a seat at the table that a waiter guided us to.

"So how does it feel to be a free man again, Uchiha?" Shino asked. He didn't wait for me to sit down. I smirked. Was I really free?

"I'm never free. Not until he's dead or rotting in jail." I watched his facial expressions as well as I could. He didn't even twitch. He remained still as a statue

"Orochimaru?" Does he have to ask?! All of Kohona knows about what I did. I betrayed my home and people I was friends with, to be a better thief, to be taught by that snake. I didn't regret it, I just wished I would have noticed Orochimaru's plans earlier, before I got thrown in jail.

"I want revenge, Shino. He will pay for what he did to me. I rotted in a jail cell for eight years." His face moved slightly. Without hesitation Shino removed his glasses and looked me in the eye.

"Well you might need some help with that, Uchiha. While you have been gone, Orochimaru's funds have multiplied. He's been taking on big corporations, trying to scam them out of goods and money. One big one is Hyuuga Corp." Hyuuga Corp.? Orochimaru now has the nerve to take on Hyuugas? He would have never done that when I worked for him.

"Yeah right, Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to steal from the Hyuuga. They are the …."

"Ultimate criminal corporation? Yeah, they are. He isn't stealing money or stuff he's stealing people." Shino cut me off. He seemed to know a lot about what was going on in the life of Hyuugas.

"How do you know so much about them?" My eyes narrowed. Did he work for them now?

"My best friend is a Hyuuga, but I'm retired so I can't help in any way." Can't or won't? Bug boy doesn't like the whole fighting Orochimaru thing. I scoffed and looked at the other tables around us. Nothing interesting. Just other people eating lunch, except for the one thing that caught my eye was that girl. She was sporting dark baggy clothes and sunglasses. Whoever she was, the computer screen was facing Shino and I, cattycorner. She arched her back and stretched back. I didn't see the direction of her eyes because of the sunglasses. Where was she looking? Was the web cam on? The little bitch was spying on us, but what would she gain out of it? Was she with Orochimaru? I was getting paranoid, not everyone was with Orochimaru. I ignored her and went back to talking to Shino. He was telling me important things, yet why hadn't he noticed the little girl over there.

"If you're retired, why are you telling me all this stuff?" I leaned back in the chair, more comfortable. I will let the little girl spy a little longer.

"Because my friend asked me to find you, and give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He slid it across the table to me and stood up. "Good bye Sasuke Uchiha." Some help he was …. I glared at him as he walked away. Once he turned the corner, I opened the piece of paper to find a telephone number on it. I called out for a waiter and asked for a phone.

I dialed the number into the crappy phone the waiter led me to in the restaurant's lobby. I waited as the phone rang annoyingly in my ear. The waiter who brought me here was still standing near me. I turned to him, giving him a dirty look.

"This is private," I sneered, and watched him stomp away angrily. I wasn't going to steal the phone. I don't steal shit. I steal objects of immense value. I would pick a few pockets, but only when it was necessary.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered … finally.

"Hn?" I shrugged my shoulders. Of course a girl.

"Uchiha-san?" her voice squeaked out.

"Yeah … who's this?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and I wish to ask you for your services."

"Which are?" I asked. This was ridiculous.

"I need you to steal the wizard's diamond that is in the medieval section of the museum on 25th street. I will provide a hacker for you if you need." A hacker? She would find me a hacker? Kabuto flashed into my mind. The cocky bastard!

"I don't need a hacker. When do you need it by and how much?" I smiled. I was back in business.

"Tomorrow, and is 500,000 enough? I will retrieve the diamond from you myself. Do not worry about drop off info." The phone hung up. 500,000 ??! To steal from the biggest museum in Kohona?! That's the best she can afford? She said she was a Hyuuga! I slammed the phone down on its receiver and walked out of the restaurant. The girl I had noticed before just finished packing up her computer and was leaving. I should follow her before I start my research.

The girl walked calmly down the street before slipping down a deserted corner alley. Once I got there she had disappeared through an apartment window. I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance.

"Great," I muttered and turned back onto the busy street. I had research to do anyway.

* * *

After memorizing floor plans and the setup of the security systems of the museum, I was ready. I spent an entire day and a half buried in papers and books in Kohona's library. Let's get the show on the road. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the library doors.

My long coat billowed behind as I walked up the museum steps. People bustled in and out of the main doors. Fitting into a random crowd would be easy. I followed the first tour group I found. Amazingly they were heading to the medieval part of the building. I smirked lightly as I blend in with a family of four.

"Now this here, is the wizard diamond." The tour guide stopped next to the gem. Her manicured fingers pointed to it as she talked. "It was donated by the Honda family's only heir, Hitomi Honda." Honda? The name sounds familiar. The tour guide finished and began walking, the group followed obediently.

I stopped at the glass. That gem was mine. Looking inside the glass I saw motion detectors. Just great. A thief's worst nightmare ... Other than jail.

"It's cool, isn't it?" I looked down at the little boy next to me. Where did he come from? He had brown hair and wore black thick rimmed glasses.

"Hn." Maybe if I didn't say anything he'd go away.

"The motion detectors are fake," the boy said. My eyebrow rose. Fake?

"Is that so?" I asked. Could I trust information from a half pint?

"Yeah, my daddy's a security guard here, and that's what he told me." He sniffled and pushed up his glasses. "Good luck." The little boy walked away before I could say anything else. Good luck? This Hyuuga chick? Was she testing me? She sent Shino to ask me to talk to her and then she gives me a assignment to steal a diamond that was donated by a woman who married into the Hyuuga family. Hitomi Honda was familiar because my mother was friends with her. She married Hiashi Hyuuga in the same year my parents got married. Hiashi is the big head of Hyuuga corp. Did she think I was stupid?!

"Hn." I wasn't going to let her get the better of me. Smirking I walked away from the gem. I hid amongst the exhibits until closing time. Once the coast was clear I made my way to the diamond. There was no infrared beams, so I was safer than my last job. … eight years ago. I sprinkled a special dust over the top of the glass case. It was something Orochimaru gave me the first day I went to the Sound for training. It was a sulfuric powder that made motion sensors not work properly. If the kid was wrong I still wouldn't get caught. I cut into the glass cleanly and retrieved the gem. It felt cold even through the gloves I wore on my hands.

"hey!!" you got to be kidding me?!!! Three security guards surrounded me. They were big men. Built… would be the best way to describe them. They each looked like the incredible hulk, just not green. I slipped the diamond into my pocket and walked in their direction. Two of them lunged at me, I jumped away from their arms and they fell to the ground. The next one to come at me went down after I landed a few punches and kicked him in the gut. With one last smirk I broke the glass doors, causing the alarm to sound.

Sasuke Uchiha, professional thief was back and better than ever!

I walked through the broken glass and down the stairs. I stopped at the curb and looked to both sides of the street. Where was this chick? I didn't even know what she looked like, and her voice probably sounded different than on the phone. Two hands clapped together in applause. Turning I saw a young girl about the same age as me, sitting on one of the benches in front of the museum. Her dark hair reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were as pale white as the moon that was above her. She was definitely a Hyuuga. She stood with a bright smile on her face. I recognized the clothes she wore, the baggy black sweater and the black jeans. She was the girl that was watching me and Shino at the restaurant.

"Very good, Uchiha-san!" her voice sounded sweeter in person. "I'm quite impressed. It seems Shino wasn't lying. The diamond, please." She outstretched her hand towards me.

"Where's my money?" I asked hastily.

"First, the diamond." Her eyes narrowed into a glare. Looking at her face you would never expect this girl to be capable of glaring, but she was good at it. I smiled. …. Actually smiled. I pulled the diamond out of my pocket and placed it into her hand. My fingertips grazed over hers in the process. Her hands were soft. I doubt she was an active criminal. She reeked of innocence, but I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I misjudged someone.

A guard, the one that I punched a few times appeared next to her.

"Return this please," she asked politely as she gave him the diamond. He shot me a glare and walked back into the museum.

"Such a beautiful and rare object should not be caged," I mumbled, not thinking she would hear me, but somehow she did.

"That's an interesting way to put it." She smiled and walked closer to me. I took a step away once she stopped. "Don't worry Uchiha-san I won't rape you or anything." She raised her hand to hide her giggles. It didn't work. I still heard them.

"A little girl like you, I doubt that," I said, making her stop laughing. "You probably wouldn't know how to do it." I leaned down so my eyes were even with hers. God she was short! Our noses were several millimeters apart. I practically felt the heat from the blush that covered her face. The fact that she was pale made it look brighter.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Uchiha-san." She closed her eyes and took a step away from me. "Please follow me." she started walking off down the street. I only followed her because of the money she owed me, not because I thought she was cute and a little interesting.

I caught up to her easily, due to my legs being longer. She said nothing to me as we walked through the side streets. It seemed as though she could maneuver herself through the city with her eyes closed if she had to. The streets themselves didn't change since the last time I walked through them, only they were now somewhat cleaner. We turned onto a more busy street. Every so often a car would drive by.

"Where are we going, Hyuuga?" I asked. I was getting impatient.

"Here." She stopped in front of a large apartment building. She lived here?! The way her clothes looked, any person would have thought she lived in a one bedroom apartment on the other side of town, not here. It looked almost like a skyscraper. The steps leading to the glass a spinning door and some non-spinning ones were carpeted in green veldt, and a gold symbol rested in the center in front of the entrance. An elegant H was painted over a C, obviously representing Hyuuga Corp.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," the old doorman greeted her. Sama? Was she high up in the Hyuuga world?

"Hello, Alfred. How are you?" She smiled politely as she walked up to the doors.

"I received the bonus from your father. Elsie and I would like to thank you. We would have lost the house if it weren't for your kindness." The wrinkles around his eyes became more visible as he smiled. He held one of the non-spinning doors open for her.

"It was nothing, you deserve it. You have worked for us for years." She leaned towards him and whispered, "I also talked to him about getting you a better job, you could get a cold standing out here all the time."

"It's fine Hinata-sama, Elsie adds extra fabric to make my coat thicker, besides I enjoy greeting everyone who comes by." She nodded in understanding and walked through the door. I followed her not giving Alfred a second glance, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry sir, but no male guests after hours. Hiashi Hyuuga's orders." Alfred glared at me dangerously. I locked my jaw and glanced at Hinata.

"It's okay, Alfred, we're not 'together,'" she made air quotes around 'together' to emphasize it to the old man. "he's my new employee." She smiled as her eyes pleaded with him. I watched his expression grow softer.

"Of course, Hinata-sama, but the staff will be watching him." He allowed me through the door and I walked to Hinata's side. We went to the elevator side-by-side.

"You had to prove to him that you weren't going to rape me, too," I said in a normal tone, making sure everyone in the lobby including the doorman and the person sitting at the front desk heard me. She pushed the up button and looked over to me. Her white eyes met mine.

"I know you must find this hard to believe, but I have no desire to rape you." The elevator beeped and the door opened. She stepped into the metal box without another word.

"I do find it hard to believe." I smirked, taking my place beside her. She pushed the penthouse button and the doors closed once again. My eyes glanced over at her, discreetly. She stood there, hands folded, and her eyes were focused on the ascending numbers above the doors.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a cocky bastard?" her voice was sweet and inquisitive.

"Hn, not to my face," I scoffed, still watching her.

"You're a cocky bastard," Hinata said in a matter of fact tone. Her lips twitched as if she was about to smile, but she didn't.

"Thank you. It's sweet of you to notice." I pushed my hands into my pants pockets.

"You're welcome." She smirked and the elevator finally stopped. This thing was fast, or maybe it was just because I was standing next to her. … no! I will not fall for some random Hyuuga girl who is paying me money to steal something from the museum she sort of owns. I hate girls. They're all annoying and loud. … except this one.

The doors opened and I followed her into the penthouse. Everything was spotless. The kitchen was to the right, while the living room was on the left. A hallway was on the other side of the living room. Some doors were scattered there. She walked into the kitchen first. I continued to follow, only a few steps behind.

"Here's the money. Count it if you like." She tossed a large yellow envelope on the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down. I opened the envelope and looked inside. There was money inside. … obviously. I folded it and placed it inside my jacket pocket.

"Well, I wish you sweet dreams, Miss Hyuuga." I stood and walked back to the elevator. I would not over stay my welcome.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled out before I could push the button. "There is something else I need you to do." I turned and walked back towards her. Her back faced me but I could see that her shoulders were tensed.

"And what is that?" I asked, walking around her to see her face.

"I need you to steal something else." She turned her head away so I couldn't.

"What?" I reached out to her. My index finger grabbed underneath her chin. I gently pulled her face upwards so I could see her properly. Tears streamed down her face.

"My sister."

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

_okay so i have about three stories that are in hinata's pov and another that switches back an forth between her and sasuke, so i thought it would be cool to do one i sasuke's pov. so here it is. i don't know how far i will get with it, but i think its a pretty good. so hope you all like it. thanks for reading please review!! XD _


End file.
